


Countess Vorkosigan, ma'am?

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [16]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Consolation, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying





	Countess Vorkosigan, ma'am?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



Ekaterin sat with her grief for a week. She made it into a black box, like the ones in Imperial lightflyers. A heavy thing, solid, with sharply defined edges. Keeps data stored but doesn’t display any of it.

Back when Tien had died, everything had run together. Things were clearer this time round. 

She made herself soft on the surface, gentle enough to bear her children’s grief. Her emperor’s, too.

After a week, she dressed for travel and left Pym instructions regarding the kids. Then she messaged Cordelia. _He’s not rotted yet_ , she wrote, and Cordelia sent back a ticket.


End file.
